One aspect relates to a medical electrode system having a conduction coil and a stimulation electrode, wherein the stimulation electrode encompasses a base body having a top area and an end area. One aspect furthermore relates to a method for connecting a conduction coil to a stimulation electrode.
Stimulation electrodes as well as medical electrode systems are described in DE 10 2007 009 716 A1. Such stimulation electrodes must be connected to electric feed lines—also referred to as conduction coils. As a rule, the stimulation electrodes thereby consist of a high-melting metal, the feed lines from a metal having a lower melting temperature. These two components are often connected to one another by means of laser welding. However, due to the differences of the two metals, which are to be connected to one another, it is possible the required mechanical stability or electric conductivity is not reached. Tears, which among others are caused by forming intermetallic phases or by the solidification behavior after the welding, can appear in the weld zone. Due to different melting temperatures, the fusion is partially insufficient. As a rule, such errors cannot be determined in a non-destructive manner, which can lead to considerable problems in the production or quality control, respectively.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.